Industrial containers are commonly used for transport of liquids and granulate substances (e.g. chemicals, food ingredients, solvents, pharmaceuticals, etc.). Because of the often fragile nature of such containers, often comprising of a rather flexible material, these containers are provided in a framework, e.g. a metal framework. An example of such a container is an intermediate bulk container (IBC). IBCs are stackable containers mounted on a pallet. IBCs can be manufactured out of a number of materials depending upon the needs of the shipper and the legal requirements that must be met. The most common IBC is the one-time use plastic composite IBC; a white/translucent plastic container (typically polyethylene) housed within a tubular galvanized iron cage that's attached to a pallet. In addition to the plastic composite IBC, intermediate bulk containers are also manufactured out of fiberboard, wood, heavy gauge plastic, aluminum, carbon steel, and galvanized iron.
In order to secure the transport of these IBCs in a 20 or 40 ft. container, lashing is required. Several lashing methods for IBCs are known in the art whereby the outer IBCs in a transport container are in direct contact with the straps or bands used for lashing. In many cases, this leads to the damage of the containers, with leakage or material loss as a consequence.
During lashing, an additional device is often used to keep the straps used for lashing at the correct height. Advantageously, the load is divided over two bands instead of one, in order to avoid exuberant pressure on one point of the container.
Several so-called edge protectors are known in the art. EP1911625, WO 2011135015, U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,865 and NL7709052 all describe edge protectors which can be used for protecting fragile containers. However, these devices have some serious drawbacks. The devices known in the art are often not strong or stable enough when the straps during lashing are applied. Moreover, these devices often require additional aids, in order to ensure fixation at a well-defined height.
GB2468038 describes a strap guard for allowing the passage of a strap during the lashing of e.g. a container. The guard according to GB2468038 is not specifically designed for being attached to corner edges of IBCs.
There remains a need in the art for improved methods and devices for lashing containers such as IBCs. The present invention aims to resolve at least some of the problems mentioned above.
The invention thereto aims to provide a device that allows easy positioning on the container, which remains stable and which prevents damage to the container when in lashed situation.